warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Forbbidden Forever Fanfiction
Hello! I am new here... so please excuse me if I'm doing this wrong. I have no idea how these work...So yeah... -Clan allegiances- ThunderClan Leader-Mousestar Deputy-Talonheart Medicine cat- Fallingfeather, apprentice: Wavepaw ShadowClan Leader- Smokestar Deputy-Lionscar Medicine cat- Heatherbranch RiverClan Leader- Salmonstar Deputy- Splashclaw Medicine cat: Ivynose, Snaketail WindClan Leader- Berrystar Deputy- Leopardleg Medicine cat: Eagletoe -Chapter one (point of view: Fallingfeather)- Fallingfeather leaped down the ledge, eager to get a good piece of prey. She sighed as she wondered, not for the first time, where she'd be now if her paw healed. Sighing, she hopped down to the prey pile, not as eager as before. She scooped up a fat rabbit, And headed over to Wavepaw, her apprentice. "Wavepaw! I got some prey!" Fallingfeather called. Unlike her, Wavepaw always wanted to be a medince cat. Wavepaw trotted down the den, looking for a Fallingfeather. "Oh! There you are!" The blue and grey tom meowed as Fallingfather dropped the rabbit in between them. Wavepaw was old enough to be a warrior, but not quite experienced enough to be a full medince cat. Wavepaw had this low voice that caused Fallingfeather heart to beat fast. He was quite an attractive tom, but Fallingfeather knew for a fact they would never be together. It was the code. Fallingfeather took her First bite, and savored the saltiness of prey meat. Chewing slowly, Fallingfeather looked at Wavepaw, who was chewing quite loudly. Fallingfeather chuckled, before going onto the next bite of prey. Once they were done, Fallingfeather curled up in her nest, which was right next to Wavepaw's. Fallingfeather yawned, and decided, "Wavepaw. I think you've earned your full name by now. It's been...moons." Fallingfeather knew this is what Wavepaw always wanted, and giving him his full name should stop Fallingfeather's love for him. Morrow, they travel to the moonpool. -Chapter two (point of view: Wavepaw)- The apprentice skipped happily towards mothermouth. His tail curled up with delight as he thought of his new name. "Wavesplash, Waveheart, Wavetail..." He whispered to himself, seeing which name he liked best. He sighed as he wondered what life would be like after receiving his name and sharing tongues with his warrior ancestors. "We're here!" Fallingfeather's elegant mew jerked Wavepaw away from his thoughts. "Yes!" Wavepaw exclaimed as he padded in excitedly. Heatherbranch sat on a rock andlicked her paws, clearly having waited a long time for the others to arrive. "Here I am!" Wavepaw said, a little over enthusiastically. He trotted down to sit next to his fellow apprentice, Ivytail, and the former apprentice Eagletoe. "Guess what?" he boasted. Eagletoe cocked his head in flase confusement. "Hmmm...I don't know. What?" He asked, clearly knowing. "I get my full name today!" Fallingfeather sat down next to him. "Don't make anyone jealous!" She teased. "Now, now. Let's start. But first, I have an announcement. The apprentice Wavepaw has earned his full name. Starclan look down on this apprentice from above, and help him be strong when needed and helpful to others. Wavepaw, from this day forward you now shall be known as Wavewind. Now, we must share dreams." She nodded as Wavewind swiftly nodded and touched his nose to the moonstone. "I see you are Wavewind now." Said a familiar warm voice. "Mother!" Wavewind nuzzled his deceased mother and said. "Oh! I've missed you!" His mother licked him behind the ears. "I've missed you too. But wait I have a prophecy." His mother sighed. "Two from one clan, as strong as thunder, will bring a war, but will stop another." His mother's breath stirred his ear fur. "Goodbye." She whispered. She dissapeared, and two cats were standing in the middle of a battle. There was bloodshed everywhere, and the two cats looked behind themselves at their kits. Kits! He longed to rush in and save them, but he couldn't move. Then, he noticed that shadows were behind the two, but weren't hurting them. Almost...protecting them. He strained his eyes to identify the two cats, but he couldn't. That's also when he noticed that the cats that were fighting roared like thunder, and had lightning streaks along their fur...But he couldn't see more. He then woke. "A prophecy!!!" He exclaimed wildly, waking the others. "Two from one clan, as strong as thunder will bring a war, but stop another!" his fur stood on end. "There was blood! So much blood! and the two had kits with them...there mustn't be a war between thunder!" -Chapter three (Point of view: Fallingfeather)- Fallingfeather rushed over to Wavewind's side, followed by Heatherbranch, Ivytail, Eagletoe. "What-What happened? What did you see!" She demanded. Wavewind, still terrified by his vision, spoke up."I-I saw kits." He breathed. "They were beautiful. Then, shadows protected them, as a battle started with cats of thunder. Mum visited me, she-she said, 'Two from one clan, as strong as thunder, will bring a war but stop another.'" Fallingfeather repeated the words under her breath. "Okay, Everyone! We must retreat to our clans and share this news. Particularly ShadowClan and ThunderClan, as they most likely mean the shadows and thunder-cats." The medicine cats nodded as they began to walk out of mothermouth.